The Guilt Hurts
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Oneshot of Yami and Cleo. Yami blames himself for losing Yugi. So Cleo came and comfort him. Enjoy.:D XD  .


Hey there this is Seeker Heart. This oneshot of Cleo and Yami. Yeah that's right the Bondshipping. It's a comfort/ hurting oneshot so don't mistake them for couples okay:D.

Anyway in this one Yami has troubles of his mistakes in the crayon by using the card called The Seal of Orichaclos. He blamed himself for losing Yugi, He sits near the tent were he and Tea sleep. But when he needed alone time by himself he goes outside to calm himself down but only to burst into tears again for losing Cleo's little brother.

Then Cleo come's in the view see him shaking all over. Can she do something oh well the guilt keep haunting him?

I don't own the characters or the show or anything else, but Cleo.

This is an oneshot of tears and guilt. Along with comfort and drama. **You been warned.**

(Sorry if I got some parts wrong I don't watch Yugioh as much but I watch videos about them. Oh this is not real alright on some parts alright.)

* * *

**_The Guilt Hurts _**

"_Yugi why did you do that?" The spirit of the puzzle knows as Yami was talking to Yugi his Hikari._

"_I won't let you get pulled into the Seal. I want you to be safe…"Yugi said to him while he's fading away. _

"_YUGI!" Yami shouted to him. Then he heard one sentence from him._

_Then the green light went vanished along with Yugi's spirit thanks to the curse of the seal that Yami played._

"_I…failed…you…and…Cle…o" Yami said to himself as he pass out from the duel against some guy with light very light blond hair. _

"_YAMI! YUGI! NOOOOO!" He heard a girl's voice that belongs to Cleo's Yugi's older sister as she see him down in the floor of the crayon. _

"AHHH! *Panting so hard*" Yami woke up from the same dream he had every night that day when he lost the duel and not only that but lost Yugi's soul too.

He was sleeping in the same tent Tea was sleeping in. She stayed with him to get him some company. "I hate myself more now ever since…" he begins to speak to himself.

He got out of the bed then ended out to get some fresh air from the good night time around the crayon. He sits down next to the stone where a lake could be seen far as the eye can see.

"Why it couldn't be me? I was the one to use that damn card…for my…selfish reason…trying…to win…the duel…*choke with tears coming in* and…now…he's…gone…now... his…sister…Cleo…is…ma…ma…mad is…because of…Me.* wrap arms around legs and cried*.

Yami was always been haunted by the guilt of losing Yugi, losing his friends trust in him, even Cleo. Cleo was upset when Yugi was taken. He was upset too when Cleo ever saw him in his darkest state because of the Seal.

He cried even more now. With so much sorrow, sadness, and pain he was getting from thinking about those things. Even when he duel Yugi at the center of the ring of the crayon.

**Flashback at the end of the duel:**

_Yami won the duel when the attack took out Yugi's life points as he fell to the ground._

_Yami shouted for Yugi as he ran to him. "Yugi…I'm sorry I didn't mean…to." Yami tried to say without breaking down into tears._

"_No, Yami you did great. You defeated…the darkness that was in your heart…you freed yourself from it." Yugi said sweetly to him. Yami's eyes where shaking as his body begin to shake._

"_You…still have a…long to go…to defeat evil…but I know my sister…would be happy...too, Don't forget that Cleo will be there to help you…" Yugi said to him. He placed his hand on Yami's Duel Disk._

"_Yugi…" Yami said to him with some tears falling out of his eyes. _

"_Please… if you could for me…take…care…of my sister…please...she needs you." Yugi asked him. Yami nodded sadly to him. Then Yugi begin to glow with some light. "Oh…don't…ever…forget…whenever…you and Cleo …go…I…al…ways…with…you too." Yugi said then he vanished from Yami's arms._

_Yami couldn't take it anymore. He screamed to the heavens of the loss of Yugi again. _

**End of flashback:**

Yami cried more and more softly as he thinks about that part of what happened on that day.

The guilt would not leave him alone it would haunt until he will dies from sadness and more sorrow.

At the other tent, Cleo who was sleeping with her friend the Kuribo. They both slept peacefully until the little one heard a noise. "Bu." It said to herself. The little monster went outside to see what the noise was.

She got her answers, she heard Yami sobbing softly to himself near by the lake. The little monster was going to have tears in her eyes. 'Bu… (he's needs help)" she said to herself.

The little one headed back in the tent, wiggle Cleo from her sleep. She mumbled some stuff trying to get more sleep. She couldn't take it anymore she opened her eyes then rubbed them to see her little friend. "Kuriba what's wrong?" She asked weary. The little one pointed her claw hand outside the tent. "You hear noises out there?" She asked. The little one nodded.

Cleo walks out from the tent to hear sobs coming from the stone lake. "Have I heard that sound before?" She asks. She walks towards the sound to only see Yami crying. "Oh man he must have had that bad dream." she said to herself. Knowing that much have happened. She too was worried about Yugi. She even remember what Yami did when he used that card.

**Flashback:**

_Cleo was watching Yami dueling with the blond guy until a card was used in the field. "I use the Seal of Orichaclos!" Yami shouted to the blond man. Cleo was horried to see him use that card._

_"NO don't!" She shouted as she rushes to her brother's friend. When she grab his arm like Yugi did, Yami got mad at her. "You can't use that card! Think of what would happen!" she said to her him. Then Yami slapped her on her cheek. She fell backwards to the ground and landed on her butt. "Yami..." she said._

_"I'm not going to let you stop Cleo. This is my fight! If you try to stop me then I'll have choice but to take you out!" Yami said to her. Cleo look at him widen. _

_"Yami..." she all have to say at the moment. Then Yami placed the card into the slot. The rock became the seal's mark and the seal got Cleo inside the ring of green light. _

_"YAMI!" she screamed to him. But it was too late to stop him. _

**End of flashback:**

She remembers that day, and she was mad when Yami didn't listen Yugi and her. But how can she stay mad at him forever. It doesn't seem fair for her or him. She walks up to him then she sat next to him then place her hand on his shoulder. He looks up from his crying spot to see tear stains on his face. "Yami are you okay?" Cleo asked.

He wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Yeah I'm mean why wouldn't I-" When he tried to continue the lie, Cleo looked at him with a look saying 'you are lying' look.

"It's the dream again about losing my brother right?" Cleo asked. Yami's body begins to shake badly. He used his arms to hold his legs together so they won't show his shaken body.

"Yes it was." Yami answered to her. She sighed she knew that Yugi was taken by the seal when Yami lost the duel. She was upset about losing Yugi much as Yami had. She always knew that he was blaming himself about the loss.

"Why did you try to lie to me about that everything is good and fine? You know all of us are worried about you." Cleo asked him.

"Because I need to be strong for others. I know that lying is wrong but I don't want to lose anyone else because of me losing Yugi." Yami said almost about to burst into tears when he said that.

Cleo saw this with worry that he would be in a breakdown like he was before but much harder. "Yami you are not going to lose anyone. We are going to get them back, even Yugi from the Seal of Orichaclos." she said to him.

"I know but what happens if I let the darkness control me again. I don't want you to see me like that. You were scared when you saw me…I was turning evil because of that card." Yami said.

Cleo remembered that true she was scared when she saw him like that. Hey she's even more scared when Yugi almost won the duel against Yami because of what Yami did to him. She was mad at him but not much mad when he blamed himself for his mistakes. However, when she said those mean words to him, it almost brought tears to her eyes.

**Another flashback:**

_After the duel Yami was with Joey, Tristan, and Duke at the cliff. She ran up to him with a worry look on her face. "Yami! Yami!" she shouted as she reached for him. Joey and the others walk backwards making sure they would not be her way. "Yami thank goodness you alright," she huged him. Then she begin to asked. "Yami, where's Yugi?" she asked him._

_He didn't say anything. Cleo looked eye widen on him. She know that look means that Yami lost and Yugi's soul was taken. Cleo walk back from him about a couple of steps. "No, no it can't be true. Please tell me this isn't true!" she screamed with tears filling up her eyes. Yami sat there not saying anything. "No..." she place her hand on her heart while she cried. _

_Yami stand up and walk to her. "Cleo I'm..." he tried to say sorry to her. _

_"You...You tratier!" she screamed at him. Yami stood a step back away from the blond girl. "I can't believe you... not that you lost the duel but lost my baby brother! How could Yami I though you were are friend!" she screamed at him. Joey and the two look down at the ground. "I trusted you instead you let the fear get to you then you played that stupid card! I will never forgive you!" Cleo shouted at him. _

_"Cleo-" Yami tried to give her a hug, however she ran away from him with tears flowing out of her eyes. Yami stared at her as more tears begin to fall to the ground._

**End of Flashback:**

Yami," Cleo said. "I was afraid of you when your heart turned into darkness and yes I was mad when you lost Yugi," Yami shook all over himself. He couldn't let this happen so he stands up and tried to walk away from her. "Wait!" She grab his arm hard for him sit back down on the ground.

"Cleo stopped that! You're not my mom!" Yami shouted at her. She was taken back from his words. Cleo turned to the other way.

"I just only want to tell…you that I wasn't always mad at you. I know that it wasn't your fault…for losing Yugi. If it was me I would do the same thing…save Yugi, and you from being taken away from me. Also i want to say i'm sorry for saying these mean things to you. When it's not you fault that happened. I know in your heart that would forgive for saying those words to you. I just can not stand to see you like this Yami. It hurt me more...see you in sorrow and sadness." Cleo finished. "I'll leave alone now. I'll see you when you get back to camp."

Yami was now sad than ever he yelled at Yugi's sister for trying to there for him and trying to comfort him of what did he. However, yelling is not an easy why to find forgiveness.

When Cleo was about to leave him. He grabbed her wrist so she can turn to him.

"Please don't be mad not me…I couldn't bare to hurt you even more. Just like i did before..." Yami choke from the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes. His voice even became weaker by the passing second. "I shouldn't have l yelled at you… and I shouldn't...have... hit...you. Were…trying to help me…I just don't…don't…don't…want you to leave me." He choked.

Cleo then pulled him into a soft hug. Yami was taken by surprise of her doing that to him.

"I would never leave you Yami. I would never do that to you. You are the truest, greatest, friend Yugi could ever had. I love you so much too even leave you. I won't ever leave you in the cold darkness. I wouldn't and you don't have to say sorry to me. I can take it." Cleo said sweetly.

Yami sink to the ground to his knees while Cleo sat down next to him. "Yami are you alright?" Cleo asked more worried this time.

Yami didn't say anything except when he grab a hold of Cleo's arm and pulled to a hug with his arms wrapped around her body. "I love you…too…Cleo!" He sobbed.

He buried his head on her shoulder as tears poured out of his eyes becoming a river streams. He sobbed and sobbed harder like a child would when they needed some comfort from a good friend.

Cleo had always been his side helping him out. Hey even when she was taken by Mairk and used as bait to bring Yugi and Yami out to the open.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Cleo for everything! I… I…*cried harder on shoulder*" Yami couldn't speak or even tell her that he's sorry. Because the tears were just pouring out of his eyes.

Cleo never saw him so sad in his life even in the past life of his. She wraps her arms around him trying to calming him down with all of her heart. "Shhh… it's alright. I'm here. I'm not leaving you." she said to him. "Anymore..."

Yami then sniffled from crying so hard. He wipes his face to clean away the stray tears that were still there. He hiccups from the tears, but Cleo was still holding him close to her heart.

She lifted his face and kisses his lips with her. "You well never be alone Yami. We are going to bring Yugi and the others back from the seal. Once and for all." Yami nodded happily as he kissed her back. The kiss was soft and sweet for the two. Though Cleo remembered that her past life was like this with Yami. "Thank you Cleo. Thank you." he said to her. She smiled softly then patted his head gently.

"No prob. Now come let's get some sleep." Cleo said to him. He nodded to her. She offered her hand to him and he took it with his.

Then they headed back to the tent. For the guilt that Yami had haunting him was replaced with gently love and light from the darkness.

Thanks to Cleo.

* * *

**Well that's it for my oneshot. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
